A primera vista
by Drami.ss
Summary: Llega un momento en el que te preguntas que soy para el , una amiga , una conocida , nada , una persona importante , etc. Hoy será el día en que descubra lo que piensa Sasuke-kun de mi.


Llega un momento en el que te preguntas que soy para el , una amiga , una conocida , nada , una persona importante , etc.

Sasuke-kun era esa persona especial para mi la cual no sab a que pensara sobre mi en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos.

Naruto es un gran amigo que sabe sobre mi amor hacia sasuke y me apoya en los momento que lo necesito.

Hoy ser el d a en que descubra lo que piensa -Sasuke-kun de mi.

-Sasuke-kun buenos d as - dijo una pelirosa con una sonrisa en la cara. -Buenos d as sakura - dijo el pelinegro respondiendo al saludo.

-Donde esta naruto , no a llegado todav a? - pregunt la ojiverde algo enojada.

-No lose , yo acab de llegar hace poco - dijo el oji negro mientras se recargaba sobre la pared.

-Mira que el de la idea de ir al cine fue su idea , donde se... - exclam sakura mientras fue interrumpida por el tono de se celular - o es un mensaje de naruto.

-Que dice ese dobe , porque se tarda demasiado ? - pregunt el sasuke con un tono de enojo.

-Deja lo leo - dijo sakura mientras abria el mensaje - "Perd n , se me olvido que hoy ten a un compromiso con hinata-chan , se los compensare la proxima vez "dattebayo" Emotic n wink.  
P.D. Aprovecha esta oportunidad para pasar un rato a solas con sasuke , sakura xD".

Dice que no podr acompa arnos porque tiene un compromiso con hinata-chan - dijo la pelirosa con una cara muy apenada.

-Supongo que no querr s ir al cine ya que nams estaremos nosotros 2 s lo - dijo la ojiverde en tono triste.

-Si quiero ir contigo sakura , ya que estamos aqu aprovechemos - dijo el ojinegro se volteaba llendo rumbo a la puerta del cine.

Habr sido mi imaginaci n o sasuke se mostr un poco apenado - se pregunt a si misma la pelirosa - supongo que habr sido mi imaginaci n.

Ya habiendo acabado la pel cula salimos del cine y dimos un paseo mientras hablamos de las cosas que nos gustaban , hasta que por el camino nos encontramos a mi mejor amiga ino.

-Sakura me permites un momento con ino , no tardare mucho - le dijo el pelinegro mientras le sonreia.

Claro sasuke-kun , yo ir a la tienda de haya a ver algo , ah te espero - respondi sakura algo confundida.

Aaaaa! porque tenias que interrumpirnos ino , tan bi n que estaba pasando el rato con Sasuke-kun - pensaba la pelirosa mientras se dirig a hacia la tienda - espera sasuke-kun ultimamente habla mucho con mi mejor amiga , ser que son novios o algo , aaaa! porque pienso estas cosas en momentos as .

-sasuke-

-Ino apareces en buen momento - exclam el azabache.

-jojo y eso que estas con sakura-chan? - pregunt la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pasaron muchas cosas y logre estar a solas con ella , pero ahora no se a donde ir , necesit que me aconsejes - dijo el pelinegro con un tono apurado.

-No tienes remedio Sasuke-kun , tan nervioso estas que no sabes que hacer - dijo la rubia mientras sujetaba el hombro de sakuke.

-Esque tu eres su mejor amiga y sabes m s sobre ella que yo - dijo el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo , dame un momento - dijo ino mientras escrib a algo en una hoja de papel - toma estos sitios son los preferidos de sakura , llevala a esos y se divertir n mucho juntos.

-Gracias ino , te lo agradezco mucho - dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisa sonrisa en su cara - de nada , ahora r pido no la dejes mucho tiempo sola.

-Si , de nuevo gracias por todo - dijo sasuke mientras se dirig a hacia donde estaba sakura.

No tienen remedio esos 2 , ambos son muy despistados - dijo la rubia mientras los ve a a ambos - bueno supongo que ir a ver a sai.

-Sakura perd n por la tardanza - dijo el azabache cuando entr a la tienda.

-No te preocupes , de que hablaste con ino ? - pregunt la pelirosa algo preocupada.

-A de unas cosas que ten a que preguntarle - respondio el pelinegro algo preocupado.

-Y esa hoja ?

-No te preocupes , no es nada importante.

-Bueno - dijo la ojiverde algo confundida.

-Entonces continuamos con nuestro paseo , quiero ir a algunos lugare - dijo el ojinegro algo apenado.

-Sip- repondio la pelirosa felizmente.

Hoy fue uno de los mejores d as de mi vida , fuimos a muchos de mis sitios favoritos , pase un dia completo con sasuke , no cre que este d a pueda mejorar pero pues s lo queda poco tiempo , ya se esta haciendo tarde y en un rato m s estar atardeciendo.

-Sakura quiero ir a un ltimo lugar , te parece bien ? - pregunt el azabache algo apenado.

-Claro - respondi sakura.

Despu s de un rato ambos llegaron a un parque que estaba en un lugar un poco alto en el que se pod a ver el atardecer y toda la aldea desde ahi.

-Que hermosa vista verdad sasuke-kun - dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si , este es un sitio perfecto - exclam con un tono de felicidad.

Perfecto ? - pregunt sakura.

-... Si perfecto - respondi sasuke en tono bajo.

Vamos sakura , preguntale que clase de relaci n tiene con ino , no seas cobarde.

Sasuke , te quiero preguntar algo.  
Sakura , te quiero preguntar algo.  
Ambos lo dijeron al un sono.

-Adelante pregunta sakura.

-No , adelante tu sasuke.

-Insisto sakura , tu primero.

Bueno.

-Que clase de relaci n tienes con ino.. - pregunto la ojiverde en tono de preocupaci n.

-Es una amiga importante que me a ayudado mucho cuando la necesit - respondi el ojinegro.

-Ya veo , entonces te gusta - dijo la pelirosa con una cara de tristeza.

-No , porque piensas? eso - pregunt el pelinegro algo confundido.

-Porque ltimamente veo que pasas mucho tiempo con ella y hablan muy seguido y dices que es una amiga importante - respondi la oji verde.

-Eso es es verdad pero no me gusta , hay una raz n para todo - dijo el azabache.

-Y cual es esa raz n si puedo saberla? - pregunt sakura algo preocupada.

Cuando menos te lo esperas , aquella persona que te gusta podr a sorprenderte.

-Esta bien te la dir , le preguntaba sobre tus gustos porque... - dijo sasuke mientras agachaba la cabeza - Me gustas Sakura!

-Are - dijo sakura con los ojos cristalinos - no es un sue o verdad , esto es de verdad sierto.

-Me gustas desde el primer momento que te vi , eres una persona muy importante para mi - dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a sakura.

-Tu tambi n me gustas mucho desde el momento que te vi sasuke - dijo la pelirosa mientras ten a los ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa en su cara.

-Gracias sakura , gracias por dec rmelo - dijo el azabache con una sonrisa en su cara y l grimas cayendo por su mejilla mientras la abrazaba en aquel atardecer.

FIN.


End file.
